This invention relates to communication between devices over an active telephone wiring network in a residence.
Active telephone wiring networks have been used for data communication in frequency bands outside the telephone voice band. For example, Digital Subscriber Loop (DSL) signaling is used for data communication over the local telephone loop that joins a telephone exchange or switching office and a customer premises, such as a residence.
Within a residence or a multiple-residence dwelling, active telephone wiring has been used to pass data signals, for instant, according to a 10 Mb/s Ethernet standard. International Patent Application No. US98/11197, “Twisted Pair Communication System,” filed on Jun. 1, 1998, describes several alternative approaches to such data communication over active telephone wiring.